The invention relates to electrical and electronic data processing devices, in particular to a passively cooled computer
Such a computer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,095,611. The housing cover and floor of this computer are shaped as cooling elements. Internally, the computer is separated in an upper, hot compartment, and a lower, cooler compartment. Components with a larger heat loss, for example the processor, are arranged in the upper compartment. However, the temperature of the cooling elements can become uncomfortable, and the power that can be dissipated is limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,120 shows a personal computer, in which one side of the housing is configured to be a cooling body cooling the processor. The other sides of the housing consist of perforated plates which allow for an air flow through the entire inner volume of the housing. The openings in the side walls allow for objects to fall in and damage the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,848 shows a laptop computer, in which components to be cooled are arranged behind the monitor and a gap in the monitor housing allows for the flow of air. The monitor housing comprises air entry openings at the bottom and exit openings at the top, allowing for heat to be transported away by convection.
US 2006/198112 A1 shows a computer with three sections. A middle section comprises a hard disc with cooling ribs attached to its top. In another section, a set of vertically arranged cooling ribs for cooling circuits is arranged. The cooling ribs form an internal channel, and corresponding holes may be arranged in the top and bottom. A fan is optional.
US 2004/156180 A1 describes a passively cooled computer with cooling ribs pointing outwards. In between the cooling ribs, among others, a motherboard is arranged, with the processor being pressed against one of the cooling bodies by elastic elements. The hard disc is arranged between the cooling bodies and is separated from them by a flexible, vibration damping layer.
The known solutions do not provide for sufficient dissipation of power for the various different components of the computer. Thus, the processing power of modern processors cannot be made use of.